


Before We Face the World

by CastellanGarak



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanGarak/pseuds/CastellanGarak
Summary: Early morning in the Castellan's residence.





	Before We Face the World

**Author's Note:**

> hello have an unbeta'd ficlet I wrote months ago for a friend, but never posted to ao3 until now

Garak wakes to an insistent beeping, and groans, throwing his pillow at the alarm clock, then buries his face into Kelas’ pillow instead. Kelas chuckles tiredly. “Elim, don’t get comfortable, you have to wake up.” 

“Don’t wanna,” Garak moans, turning his face into Kelas’ neck, resting his lips on a scale there, and slides his hand up under the bottom of their pajama top, seeking warmth. “I don’t wanna be Castellan today. Can you go in for me? You’d make a great Castellan. ‘Catellan Parmak,’ how does that sound?”

Kelas laughs again. “I don’t think my patients would like that. They need their doctor.”

“Not today, they don’t. It’s your day off.”

“Still,” Kelas says, running their hands through Garak’s hair absently. Garak leans into the touch, purring. “If I make you breakfast, will you wake up?”

“I don’t know, I think I’d rather nibble on something else,” Garak says, punctuating the statement with a nip at Parmak’s neck. 

“See, this is the opposite of getting up,” Kelas says. 

“I don’t know, I’m sure  _something_  will get up.” 

“Elim, that was terrible. Absolutely awful.” 

Garak laughs. “You know I’m not at my best this early in the day.” He presses a sucking kiss into Parmak’s neck.

“You’re quite insistent this morning,” Parmak says. “Well, I’m up for negotiating. We can swap one breakfast for another, and _then_  you’re getting up.” 

“ _Now_  who’s terrible,” Garak says.

“You started it,” Parmak says, and kisses him silent. 


End file.
